Where'd Ya Go
by KaliBomb8910
Summary: After Noodle's death 2D has been a crying wreck. He decides to go find her. He knows she's alive and will do anything to find her.


Where'd Ya Go 

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
_

2-D had been so sad ever since what had happened. There was no reason he should live now. She was gone forever. He would never see her pretty face ever again. He missed her and he had sobbed for days. Murdoc and Russel weren't takeing it well either, but they understood that Noodle doesn't want them to mope around. 2-D had no choice. He was too upset and angered by El Manana. He couldn't believe that Jamie and Damon had set that up for the video. 2-D couldn't even bear to sing that song anymore. Murdoc got a new guitarist too. He of course brought some skank who knows how to play guitar back. Paula. Paula hadn't been sad about the death. She tried flirting with 2-D and trying to get him back but he pushed her away and told he didn't even wanna look at her. He loved Noodle. No, he still does. More then a sister or best friend. He fell in love with the little Japanese girl. She may have been younger then him by a long shot, but it didn't matter. You can't stop people from falling in love. It'll stay forever. How can he move on? He was going to move on and look for her. He needed her back. He laid on his bed crying. He knew she was alive.

_She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
_

"Noodle…Where are ya?"

2-D looked at a picture of him and Noodle in a picture frame. Noodle was on his back and she was kissing him on the cheek and 2-D of course had been blushing and his eyes wide. 2-D got up and walked to Noodle's room. He saw boxes getting ready to be shipped away to Japan. They had said DedEx. Typical. 2-D looked on the table by Noodle's bed. It was a picture of him and Noodle. Noodle was in his arms and she was crying. He was comforting her and strokeing her hair. Russel took that shot. Murdoc took the one in 2-D's room. 2-D then kicked her bed on accident and fell onto the floor. His foot landed under the bed and it hit a book and an even bigger book. The smaller one said Noodle's diary on it and the bigger one had Noodle's Scrapbook. 2-D looked through the scrapbook and saw pictures of her and the Gorillaz. He then flipped to a page and it said '2-D and Me' at the top. There were hearts around the border. It showed pictures of them together. Like one where Noodle sacred the crap out of 2-D by jumping on him and another where she kissed him under the mistletoe on the cheek. Maybe she loved him too. He then began to look at the diary. There was a page with hearts as a border again. 2-D began to read.

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I love 2-D so much. I wish he felt the same. He probably doesn't though. I know there is a huge age difference but I don't care. You can not stop people from falling in love. I just realized today that I'm in love. He tackled me in the snow today and he tickled me and I flirted back. Hehe. I wish he felt the same and would ask me out or something. I wanna be with him and I'm not leaveing this world till I am. I love 2-D-san. Noodle.**_

_You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Hallowe'en with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
Anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, I plan to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"_

"No…She lef tis world and I neva told 'er that I felt t'a same! Wot t'a fuck is wrong wif me! I fucking love you Noodle! Why did ya leave me?"

"Aw…2-D I'm sorry about Noodle's death." Paula stood in the doorway and walked over to him.

"Leave me t'a fuck alone! Get away from me!"

"2-D, you gotta move on baby."

"Don't call me baby! Just get the fuck out of Noodle's room now!"

"2-D! She is dead! She can't come back!"

"NO! She's not dead! I'm gonna prove it!"

_I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

"How?"

"I'm gonna find 'er and then you'll be long gone!"

"Muddsy would never replace me."

"If 'e replaced Noodle, there sure as hell is a chance 'e'll replace you! I'm going to fin' my little love!"

"Your little love? You love her don't you"

"Yeah so wot? Nothing anyone can do about it! She loves me too!"

"Oh no! There is no fucking way that my 2-D is going to be with some little 16 year old Japanese skank!"

2-D lost it there. He slapped Paula across the face.

"Don't eva call my little Japanese love a skank! You're the skank!"

2-D left. He went to get his jacket. Murdoc and Russel saw him.

"Where are you going Dullard?" Murdoc asked.

"I'm going to fin' Noodle."

"2-D, she's dead!" Russel yelled. His eyes were a little moist. 2-D had tears falling still. Murdoc did have moist eyes too.

"No! She ain't! Stop saying t'at!"

"That storm is going to kill ya!" Murdoc yelled.

"No it won't! I'm going to fin' Noodle! Goodbye!"

_I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For while you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you'll can sing it...  
_

"Noodle!" 2-D yelled. While 2-D stepped outside, something was going on. A young 16 year old was walking up the hill of Kong. She had scars all over and blood stains. The rain poured down hard. She hated thunder storms. She wished she could be in 2-D's warm arms now. He would comfort her and tell her everything will be alright. She wanted to tell him how she felt before she grew too weak and died. She was hungry and thirsty. She wanted 2-D's love now. She was too weak and she dropped on the ground. She couldn't go on. 2-D ran down the hill. He tripped and saw something on the ground. He recognized it all too clearly.

"Noodle!" He ran to the body and it was definetly Noodle. The rain poured down. Noodle slowly opened her eyes.

"2-D?"

"Yes Noodle, I'm here love."

"I ca-can't go on."

"Yes you can. Please Noodle, stay alive. Please…" 2-D cried. She could die in his arms at any minute.

"Noodle, I love you…"

"I love you too 2-D- san. Goodbye…" Noodle closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.

"No…Noodle? Are you awake? Please be alive. Please stay alive. I can't live without you…I love you too much…" 2-D cried and kissed her lips softly. He leaned his head down and cried so hard Noodle's already damp shirt got really wet. He held her head with one hand and had the other arm around her.

"Please come back Noodle…Please…"

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home... _

Noodle felt life all of a sudden. She opened her eyes and saw 2-D crying hard againist her chest. Noodle felt like her spirit was being taken away and it was.

"No…Please don't take me…2-D needs me…Please let me stay." Suddenly she felt something put her down.

"Noodle…"

"2-D?"

"Noodle? Are you alive?"

"Yes, and it'll stay that way." Noodle felt strong again.

"2-D! I'm alive! I can stay with you!"

"Thank t'a lord! Oh Noodle…" 2-D cried and Noodle cried too. She cried into his chest. A large bolt of thunder hit though. Noodle yelped and clung onto 2-D.

"I'm scared."

"Nof'ing is takeing my little love away." 2-D then kissed her full on the lips. She kissed back and 2-D stroked her hair.

"I love you Noodle." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too 2-D…Please don't ever leave me…"

"I promise, if you promise?"

"I promise 2-D."

They kissed again and pushed each other's tongues into each other's mouths.

_Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home..._

The End


End file.
